Squawks the Parrot
.]] Squawks the Parrot is an Animal Buddy that first appeared in the game Donkey Kong Country. Along with Enguarde, Squawks has the most non-cameo appearances of all the animal buddies in the Donkey Kong series (however, Enguarde has the most playable appearances). Interestingly enough, Squawks is the only Animal Buddy who fulfills multiple tasks throughout the series. In the original Donkey Kong Country, Squawks only appears in one level, "Torchlight Trouble". Once released from his crate, Squawks would follow Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong through the pitch-black cavern. Armed with a bright lantern, Squawks lit up the surrounding area, allowing the Kongs to see ahead and complete the dark level. During the events of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2, Squawks (somehow) greatly increased in size and mass. In this game, Squawks could be directly controlled (unlike his previous appearance). He could fly in the air by flapping his wings and attack enemies by shooting coconuts from his beak. In some levels Squawks would be released from a crate. Squawks would then carry his Kong allies through the level, until reaching a “No Squawks" sign. In other levels, the Kongs would directly transform into Squawks. Additionally, it is interesting to note that Squawks will not run away when hit by an enemy. Instead, one of the Kongs will drop from his claws. Squawks remains playable (as long as a second Kong remains). As such, Squawks acts the same if he is released from a crate or if he is transformed into from a barrel. However, when carrying the Kongs, Squawks flies much slower than when the Kongs transform into Squawks, as Squawks is slowed down by the Kongs’ weight. Squawks remains unchanged in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble and Donkey Kong Land 3. Squawks is also the first Animal Buddy to fight a boss. In Donkey Kong Country 2, Squawks has to fight the leader of the Zingers himself, King Zing. Interestingly, Rambi is actually the first Animal Buddy to encounter the Zinger boss. However, Rambi simply runs away from the boss as King Zing chases the rhinoceros through a normal honey-filled level (Rambi Rumble). In the boss’s lair (the level King Zing Sting), Squawks actually battles the massive Zinger king. Strangely, Squawks returns to his original size in Donkey Kong 64. It is Squawks who first informs Donkey Kong that his Golden Bananas were stolen by the vile King K. Rool. In this adventure, Squawks fulfills a variety of roles. Squawks would act as a guide and provide information to the Kongs, he would carry Tiny Kong in his claws if the young Kong shrunk herself, and he would carry a lantern in dark caves (just like in the original Donkey Kong Country). Squawks will apparently be an item in the upcoming racing game DK Bongo Blast. Trivia * While their exact relationship is unknown, Squawks does have two parrot relatives who are also Animal Buddies. One is a blue parrot while the other is a purple parrot. Although their names are unknown, popular fanon states that the blue parrot is named Flapper, while the purple parrot is named Squeaks. These names were derived from Swanky Kong’s trivia game. One question asked “What is the name of your parrot buddy?” and the possible answers were Squawks, Flapper, and Squeaks. Since then, these names have been popularly attributed to the unnamed blue and purple parrots of the Donkey Kong Country series. Category: Donkey Kong Characters Category: Donkey Kong Allies Category: Animal Buddies Category: Playable Characters Category: Birds